deflyiofandomcom-20200213-history
Upgrades
While getting XP, players will gain a single upgrade point each time they level up. They can use it for any of the seven upgrade categories, and you can spend a maximum of eight points into each category. The points can help to improve your helicopter. Explanation of every skill # Player Speed: Higher levels increase your movement speed. This skill is good for dodging bullets, running away, chasing players or moving around the map quickly. # Bullet Speed: How fast your bullets move. This is very important for fighting if you focus on using your guns because players can pretty easily dodge slow bullets. # Bullet Range: How far your bullets go before disappearing. Upgrading this helps with clearing towers and also helps you fight other players. Increasing distance also increases how long the bullet will stay active if it is bouncing around inside the enemy’s base, which increases the chances for a ricochet hit. # Reload Speed: Upgrade this skill in order to be able to shoot faster. It is very important for clearing enemy towers and fighting. # Build Distance: How far away from your helicopter you can build towers. At the maximum level, this allows you to stay inside your base and still build towers outside. You can build towers more quickly than you can move, but it is really only useful if you have already upgraded Tower Health and Shield. # Tower Shield: Higher shield levels will improve the duration of the shields. If such a shield is activated, the tower will become temporarily invincible. Tip: In most cases it is better to maximize Tower Health before Tower Shield. # Tower Health: Upgrading this will lead to a higher amount of bullets it takes to destroy your towers. This is one of the most important skills because it allows you to create strong bases that are hard to infiltrate. Your towers can be destroyed with a single bullet if Tower Health is at level 0 while it takes five bullets at level 8. Note that your towers only increase in HP every other level, so a level 4 and 5 tower both have 3 HP. Therefore, if you upgrade your tower health, it should always be an even number (otherwise you’re just wasting a point). Also note that the enemy gains more XP from destroying your towers if they have more HP. Types of helicopters Even though you can upgrade anything you like, there are different types of helicopters. The most common ones are shown here. Basics Hybrids Since those types are not the only ways possible, there is an infinite amount of hybrid types. The most helpful ones are following: The orange points with a lower opacity show that you have to put either three points in Tower Shield or in Tower Health. Note that a third point in Tower Health is a complete waste of a point. A level 2 and level 3 tower both only have 2 HP. Tower Health should always be upgraded to an even number. Category:Skills